


Last Mech on Cybertron

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Cliffjumper Week [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autobot Females, Cliffjumper Week 2020, Gen, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: When they boarded the Ark to launch their search for energon, the Autobot Females weren't the only ones left behind.
Series: Cliffjumper Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108910
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cliffjumper Week (2020)





	Last Mech on Cybertron

Chromia dumped the weapons in front of Cliffjumper and stared at him. “I can’t believe we got stuck with you.”

Cliffjumper glared back. “You’re no prize yourself! Clearly Ironhide knew that,” he called after her as she walked down the hallway. “He _left_ you here you know!” That wasn’t obvious, but the Autobots neglected to check after the explosion, and the ladies let them go; all in all, things had been peaceful here on Cybertron since Optimus Prime and Megatron left on the search for energon. Except when Chromia tried to kick his faceplates in.

Grabbing the first rifle from the pile, Cliff pulled it close and started inspecting it. What a hunk of junk. Where were they finding these? He’d have to strip them down to parts and see if he could puzzle anything together. He might get two, three working weapons out of this bundle? What a nightmare.

“You don’t _have_ to antagonize her at every opportunity, you know,” Firestar sat next to him at the work bench, and grabbed the rifle he was reaching for. “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long with such poor survival instincts.”

Cliff shrugged and grabbed the next one instead. “Keeps the interfacing fun.”

“ _What?_ ” Firestar stared at him, junky rifle creaking at her grip.

“I’m _kidding_ ,” Cliffjumper grinned up at her. “Come on, she’d sooner break my denta than interface with me. Though, I’m pretty sure she’d have no qualms about fragging me over in the right sitaution.” They didn’t get along. She complained about his shade of red, had even asked him to change it, but it wasn’t Cliff’s fault his red was close to Ironhide’s. “Anyways I’ve been monitoring more transmissions from Shockwave’s tower.”

Firestar already had the rifle stripped to parts and was cleaning them meticulously. Primus her hands were amazing, and she was smart too. “I thought you said they were lunar cycles old and didn’t serve tactical purpose?”

“Well, yeah, the only way to safely collect the data is by getting delayed transmissions but while that doesn’t have any _tactical_ purpose, I wouldn’t say it’s useless. Anyways, Megatron is on a planet called Earth. Apparently the Ark crash landed there too. I told Elita, but she asked me to keep it quiet on account of us not having a ship or being able to do anything about it.” Cliffjumper reached for the next rifle, and found Firestar’s hand over his as he gripped it.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Glancing over and up, Cliffjumper shrugged. “I thought you might find a way to break the news without breaking Elita’s chain of command. You know. Maybe get word to Chromia that Ironhide might be out there and _okay_ , not just floating in space in a thousand pieces. I’m just looking for ways to survive the next few vorns before you all decide I’m too much of a pain in the aft to keep around.”

Firestar chuckled, reaching under Cliffjumper’s hand to grab that rifle and piece it out. “I think you’re safe until Chromia usurps Elita’s leadership and takes over the team.” A warm feeling spread near his spark, and Cliff gripped the next rifle instead. So he was safe, for awhile.


End file.
